Kitsune
Since ancient times, and even beyond that, kitsunes were guards and also as pranksters spirits of Japan. Antigenically as wise spirits who can demonstrate their wisdom through pranks and mysterious ways, they are valued and revered since those times. They are also feared due to their nature. Hierarchy Here is a basic schematic of the hierarchy among Kitsune: Inari > Zenko > Yako > Skulk member > Ronin > others The Skulk *Inari: A spirit, They serve under her. She is like the mother of all Kitsune *Zenko: Equivalent to an Alpha, they are benevolent and are sometimes simply called Inari foxes.They are the leader in their Skulk. *Yako: Equivalent to a Beta, they are also called nogitsune, tend to be mischievous or even malicious. Their role is to contradict their Zenko to show them what they did wrong, etc. *Skulk member: They have low decisions influences and more often than not only have to follow orders. *Ronin: Loners, they have been evicted from their pack and thus need to survive on their own. They do not survive long normally. *Others: Outsiders to the race, non-kitsunes, they have NO saying into their customs and decisions At any moment, the titles can be put in question by any member of the Skulk. Inari is the only one that decides what the roles should be. Thus, this is a contest about who will be able to convince her 1st most of the time. There is no honor involved in any ways, only arguments and proofs. Sometimes a decision have been seen that Inari gave the Zenko title to a Kitsune that had made her laugh. So, the results are always different. A Skulk contains approximately between 3 to 10 pack members. This can vary depending on the circumstances. There are no tribes because all kitsune are part of the same big family. They rarely go out of japan, thus are almost all living over there. Life as a Kitsune Everyday life Kitsune lives among humans since a long time. They Walk among them in human form for somes and others just follow them around as immaterial beings. They can have multiple roles into the society, none in particular. Kitsune are often perceived as michievous and interesting persons that are liked by most. They do not have precise responsability and are often free to act as they please, which they do happily. They like to party, laugh and appreciate life. Once in a while, they will help someone by giving them advice or pull a prank to give them a lesson. Breeding and growth A Kitsune is born into this world like any normal being. It takes a mother and a father (one or both need to be a Kitsune) and thats it. At birth, a Kitsune will be born as a small baby fox, even if the mom is a human. There is a higher rate of female Kitsune than male recorded to this day. Getting bitten by a Kitsune would not turn someone into one, but it can provide the person with a surprising day full of luck. As a younster, young Kitsunes can have an hard time to control their transformation and keep changing between forms or even do mix between (transform only 1-2 parts, etc). Lifespan Kitsune's life varies depending on Inari herself. She will deal with her foxes for their life every 10 years where they need to prove her they need to stay alive and for what reasons. She do not tend to be really hard to deal with in these matter however. When she think the time is come, she will put them to sleep, until they will be incarnate in another Kitsune later. Kitsune live in general 200 years old approximately. Of course younger have died and there are older than these. Other infos Kitsune can be split from the Skulk for a long time and will never be considered as a Ronin. They work alone most of the time, but gather from time to time. Traits Mental *Mischevious as well as wise, they like to teach people lessons. Sometimes while being friendly, sometimes by using pranks. *They do not like dogs and some even fear them enough to lose their temper and lose their human disguises. *They have been known to sometimes take human form to seduce and marry human men. *They share some common characteristics of feeding with the vampires and succubi, feeding on the life or spirit of human beings, generally through sexual contact or manipulations. *They like fried sliced tofu called aburage, which is accordingly found in the noodle-based dishes kitsune udon and kitsune soba. *Kitsune keep their promises and strive to repay any favor. Occasionally a kitsune attaches itself to a person or household, where they can cause all sorts of mischief. *They are independant. *They easily get bored and wants to be kept entertained. *Its not unusual to see one of them do things considered weird or too playful. Physical *The rumors says that the more tails a Kitsune has, the older and wiser he/she is. *Foxes are particularly renowned for impersonating beautiful women. *They are most of the time slender, not really tall, even sometimes delicate. They have small eyes and big smiles. *Kento kitsune are white, Yako Kitsune are black and other Kitsunes are grey or dark orange most of the time. In any case, they are considered as a good omen, but feared at the same time. *Strenghts: + Strenght, + dextrous, High senses, Animal kin, + Speed, Fast healing, can change form, can influence the minds of animals and humans, getting friends is easy for them, can hide easilly, never lose control of their hybrid form *Weaknesses: They are perceived as tricksters and sometimes not taken seriously, they are not really strong physically, Weakness to gold, they like rice to much, allergic to chocolate, holy water and other holy stuff *Forms: They have 3 basic forms (Human, fox, war form), but many of them can just transform into anyone *Eyes and Hair color remain the same regardless of the form they are using. Which may sometimes appears as weird in human form. (yellow eyes, multi-colored hair...) History and Stories Religion They have one and only religion, which is to follow and trust Inari. They do know about the other spirits, yokai and such of course, but do not tend to believe in some specific diety other than Inari who is the same as a goddess for them. Other races *Werewolves: Their rivals since ancient times. Kitsune have always been considering them as enemies. Not by jealousy but rather because they wanted to be the only one guiding the human world and because they do have opposite ways of thinking and ruling their life. Werewolves are brutes for them and shouldn't have receive the power they have. *Vampires: Similar in many ways. At 1st, kitsune and vampires weren't friends nor allies. They actually were fighting with each other, while the Kitsune sided with all the other shapeshifters against them. Nowadays things have changed and Kitsune and vampire quite tolerate each other. Due to their similarities, they have come to agreements in japan to leave with each other. *Shapeshifters (animal): *Shapeshifters (others): *Yokai and spirits: Enemies Important characters